


[莫萨] Gottlieb

by LOSTstigma



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTstigma/pseuds/LOSTstigma
Summary: 然而现在，答案就躺在他眼前。





	[莫萨] Gottlieb

**Author's Note:**

> 是 xoxo 的前篇。以后有可能会掉落最后一篇变成三部曲

起初莫扎特以为萨列里身体有所不适。  
过去萨列里偶尔也会像这样在床上蜷缩身体，那是他少有的私人时刻，或许是连皇帝都看不到的，他钟爱的乐师长的脆弱面。但是莫扎特知道。外人以为他们是夙敌，是对立面，是无法交融的可能性。可实际上莫扎特曾经拥抱过那样的萨列里，他的手指触碰过萨列里的每一处皮肤，以至于灵魂。  
所以他会察觉到更深处的异样，从有些敞开的衬衣领口到红透的耳廓，额发被少许汗水打湿，萨列里口中隐忍着的声音却并非源于痛苦。  
等到莫扎特再走近一步，他看到了乐师长怀中衣物的一角，过于艳丽的颜色只属于莫扎特本人生前的某件贴身衬衣，他也曾多次穿着这件衣服，亲手将萨列里带到床边，或是握住萨列里的手顺着布料的缝隙触碰身体，并带着玩弄的心情亲吻对方因为窘迫而转向一旁的脸。萨列里不善于情欲之事，莫扎特甚至一度质疑过对方是否有自渎的的行为，对于那时萨列里的回答，莫扎特已经不再有印象。  
然而现在，答案就躺在他眼前。  
萨列里的姿势如同将恋人依偎在怀中，抱着对方的衣物，从袖口和胸前嗅着那人身上的味道。莫扎特想起他的萨列里喜欢亲吻自己的手腕，有时还会像是确认一般用鼻尖蹭了蹭。莫扎特觉得有趣，让他继续，萨列里或许会伸出舌尖，隔着布料在莫扎特手腕轻轻打转，又或是小心啃咬，让那一处皮肉经受着令头皮发麻的愉悦。现在的萨列里不时亲吻着袖口，将衬衫下摆夹在两腿之间，随着身体的动作进行小幅度的摩擦，于右手之外又添加了额外的快感，带来完全不避讳的鼻音。  
萨列里并不沉溺肉欲，在与莫扎特交往很久之后才学会顺从身体的直觉，等到快感侵入身体每一处空间，电流一般的舒爽感即将攀上高峰时，莫扎特总是会凑上去亲吻萨列里，用舌头撬开对方的唇齿，听到那具身体能够发出的最美妙的呻吟，即便没能成功引出失控的言语，萨列里在自己耳边粗重的呼吸也足够让莫扎特加快下体的动作。莫扎特会想到，如果维也纳的其他人意识到他们外表古板禁欲的乐师长此刻正在自己身下发出最不堪的声音，会如何回应？随即莫扎特想，去他妈的维也纳，他在无人知晓的情况下占有萨列里这件事才真实存在。在亲吻中莫扎特又多了些侵犯的意味，他想让萨列里无路可逃：十指相扣，随后被粗暴地按在枕边，萨列里下身也随之抬起，腿加紧莫扎特的体侧，带来更湿热的亲密。莫扎特记得那种由汗水和体液带来的粘腻感：一片黑暗的剧场内，宫廷随时会被发现的房间门后，他们两人中某人的卧室毯子下。他曾经以为这样的占有会是一种近乎永恒的罪。  
直到他看到他的萨列里抱着自己的衣服在做着自渎的罪行。而他除了在这一边嫉妒到发狂之外毫无办法。  
莫扎特走到床边。萨列里已经位于高潮的边缘，他加快手中的动作，仰起脖子，似乎是在看着这边的莫扎特，他是如同过去那样在对莫扎特乞讨一个吻吗？  
莫扎特弯腰给了萨列里想要的，感觉到萨列里身体的颤抖和从他口中破碎的“ Gottlieb”。莫扎特的手放在萨列里的前端，他的掌心无法感觉到高潮带来的温度。莫扎特亲吻着萨列里的嘴唇，鼻尖，眼角，额头。他不敢在自己最钟爱的位置停留，因为如果他这么做了，脑海中有什么黑色的东西即将炸裂开，将他们两人一同吞没。

Fin.


End file.
